plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Bamboo
Lord Bamboo (竹员外; pinyin: zhú yuánwài) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It explodes the first zombie on contact, killing both itself and the zombie(s) in its area. It is a limited-time plant celebrating the Lunar New Year. As of April 4, 2015, it became no longer available. To unlock this plant, the player could open red envelopes, which were obtained from Gods of Wealth, or by spending diamonds. To get both it and its costume, the player could answer nine questions correctly in the quiz game mode. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Touch RECHARGE: Slow Lord Bamboo explodes the first zombie on contact. Lord Bamboo lives in a big house in the west of Fireworks Town lonely. He looks ill, but he is, in fact, a loving old man who likes children. He will bring firecrackers to the children in town on Spring Festival, expects them can spend a happy new year. And what he wishes mostly is, his grandson, Bamboo Shoot, who went for learning skills faraway, could knock the door stepping the scraps of firecrackers... After upgrading, Lord Bamboo splits after the first explosion, falling to the ground again, and causing explosions of single-tile damage on random tiles. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Lord Bamboo will release a "carpet" of firecrackers on its lane, which will detonate shortly, killing or damaging the zombies stepping on it. Level upgrades Costumed With its costume, after feeding with Plant Food, the zombies that are damaged by the carpet will be bounced, and they cannot move for a short time. Gallery LBamboo PvZ2CN Almanac.png|Almanac entry. Bamboo promo.png|An ad depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. Lord Bamboo2 Costume1.png|Lord Bamboo's costume. LordBambooExplosion.png|Its explosion. LordBambooPlantFood.png|Plant Food ability. HDLordBambooCostume.png|HD Lord Bamboo with costume. LX74.jpg|Upgrade menu. Screenshot_2015-06-04-14-55-02.png|Upgrade menu with its upgrades. Bamboo China.png|Lord Bamboo about to explode. Seep Packet Bamboo China.png|Lord Bamboo seed packet (without sun cost). Puzzle Bamboo.png|Lord Bamboo puzzle piece. Upgrade for 2 level.png|Upgraded. Trivia *It resembles the Chinese firecrackers (爆竹, which are actually explosive bamboo). *It is the second plant in Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is based on bamboo, with the first being Bamboo Shoot. *According to its Almanac entry, Bamboo Shoot is its grandson. *It bears a small resemblance to Small Bamboo Cage. *Lord Bamboo's background in its Almanac is Big Wave Beach, even though it is not obtained in that world. **Sap-fling and Ghost Pepper also share this trait in the Chinese version. *Its idle animation resembles the one used for Pomegranate Machine Gun. *Lord Bamboo, Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling and Dandelion are the only plants that were avaliable for a limited time. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants that can affect the lane